1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing method has been known that is referred to as “pull-print printing” (cf. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-081741), for example). In the pull-print printing, a personal computer (PC) or the like may transmit print data to a predetermined server. The predetermined server stores the received print data. In response to an operation by a user to an image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus may retrieve (pull) the print data that is stored in the server that is set, in advance, as a referent, and the image forming apparatus may execute a print job (a unit of a job to be executed by a computer). For the pull-print printing, situations can be prevented from occurring, such as a case in which a sheet on which confidential information is printed is left or confidential information is read by an unauthorized person, because the print job is executed when the user is in the vicinity of the image forming apparatus. Furthermore, according to the pull-print printing, a print job can be executed with respect to the same print data from each of a plurality of image forming apparatuses that refers to the same server.
However, in the pull-print printing, it may be difficult to share print data among image forming apparatuses that refer to different servers, respectively. For example, suppose that a user A stores print data in a server A that is a referent of image forming apparatuses that are located in the user A's office. In this case, the user A can cause each of the image forming apparatuses to execute the print job regarding the print data within the office. However, when the user A visit another office in which a referent of image forming apparatuses that are located in the other office is a server B, it may be difficult for the user A to cause each of the image forming apparatus that is located in the other office to process the print job that is stored in the server A.
There is a need for enhancing flexibility of distribution of data that is retrieved from a predetermined storage device by an apparatus as a job to be executed.